Best Friends
by MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea
Summary: This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. This is mostly about the history of my oc, Hotaru Yuki and Etsuko chan's OC, Angelica Fernandez. I hope I can put in some of the characters from Fairy Tail in this story. i hope you enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, my name is Mochi chan! this will be my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I hope you enjoy this! I will be using Etsuko chan's OC, Angelica Fernandez in this story. I say thank you to E chan for letting me use her OC. Arigato!**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not mine. However, the OC, Hotaru Yuki is mine.**

* * *

******For Etsuko chan, my best friend.**

* * *

It was just another nice and sunny day at the Demon's heaven guild. Tasks were coming in and out. The workers were busy sorting out the files at their cubicles. And somehow, the leader of the guild is busy giving out tasks. On the other hand, the mages and the knight are having a lazy and slow day. Our fine heroes and were not in the headquarters of the guild instead, they were in the busy town, having fun. They were chatting, shopping and some of them are even dating! Oh, the horror!

That's not fair isn't it? Giving all the paperwork to the poor workers and staffs at the guild. Oh, but look what do we have here? Luckily there **is **someone willing to help the poor workers. The great Angelica Fernandez is helping the workers. She is very famous in the guild, the top ranked knight and of course, the hero of the town. ' No,no. That's not how you do it, here,' and ' I'll help you with that,' said Angelica to every staff she could bump to in the headquarters.

' Oh, what do we have here? A hero? Oh, it's just Angelica.' teased Yuki, with a smirk on her face.' How are the staff doing?,' asked Yuki, as she watched Angelica helping the staffs.

' Well, they are doing quite fine, but they do need a hand. Anyways, check this out!,' replied Angelica as she showed Yuki a piece of paper from the newspaper.

' Jolly, that's us!,' said Yuki delightfully, as she examined the paper.

' It has been 3 long years since we met, hasn't it? Time really flies fast,' said Angelica as she sighed, remembering the old days.

' Angelica! I have a problem here. Could you help me?,' cried out a staff from a cubicle near Angelica.

' Alright! I am coming,' replied Angelica. She nodded at Yuki and went to the helpless staff.

Yuki was still there, examining the newspaper that she holding on her hand. She looked away from the picture and saw a file on a table next to her. She picked up the file from the table. There was a label on the sign that says _Memories_. She looked inside it. There were pictures inside the file. She reached her hand inside the file and managed to grab a few pictures. The first picture that was revealed was a picture of a 6 year old Angelica standing next to a 7 year old Yuki. Yuki smiled, as she looked at the picture.

' Oh, I still remember this. This was when we were small. My childhood was bitter but I'm glad Angelica was there for me,' said Yuki to herself, thinking of her childhood days with Angelica.

* * *

**Sorry this was a short one. But I hope this was enough. The next chapter will be about their childhood. Thank you so much for reading! I hope this version is better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! This is mochi chan. For this chapter, I will be writing in a third person view. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not mine, and Angelica Fernandez belongs to Etsuko sama.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Memories of my childhood.**

It was a gloomy day, as I could remember it. I wasn't nervous nor was I happy, I felt weak. I had a gloomy expression on my face. I was in the car, looking out the window. I didn't know what was going to happen. Where was I going? My aunty stopped the car. We stopped at an orphan centre. My aunty and a plump woman had a small conversation before we went in the orphan centre. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I was brought by the plump woman, my aunty didn't came in along with us though. I looked back at my aunty for the last time. She waved at me with a boring expression and drove off. The big door at the entrance was opened by the plump woman. I walked in. I saw children running around like monkeys. Never had I seen such horror.

' CHILDREN! BEHAVE YOURSELF! ' shouted the plump woman furiously.

The children stopped running at once and went back to their seat at the long table.

' This is Hotaru Yuki. She is new here so treat her well,' the plump woman introduced me.

I didn't spoke a word. I bowed and waited to be ordered by the plump woman.

' Please sit next to that boy, Yuki,' said the plump woman gently to me, as she pointed to a boy at a long table near her.

I went to sit next to the boy. The boy was the same age as me, 7 years old. He was dressed in rags. His hair was messy. His face was dirty. Every part of him was filled with dirt. I was disgusted.

' Hey, my name is Akihiko! he said, with a cheerful tone and a bright smile.

' Hello,' I said with a shy tone.

Somehow, I was happy. Now, I don't think I mind his dirty clothes. He smiles really bright, and that really brightens up my day. I talked to him for a really a long time. The bell rang. It was 'play time' ,I suppose. A group of boys went to Akihiko and spoke to him.

' Sorry, Yuki. But I gotta scram. Talk to you later,' he said with a smile,and went off with the boys.

I was alone. I really hope I get to see him again. I waited at the long table, waiting for someone to play with. The girls were playing with each other. The boys were playing with each other. They seem to have their own groups. Suddenly, I saw a girl with blue hair playing with the boys. I went to her. I greeted her.

' Hello, can I play with you?,' I asked the blue haired girl.

' Sorry, but I only play with boys,' she said with a serious tone.

' Hey, if she wants to play, she can,' said Akihiko , that was playing football near her.

' Nah, I don't like her,' whispered the blue haired girl to Akihiko.

I was offended. I left them without saying a word. People like her are the ones I hate the most. But I was really happy that Akihiko stood up for me. I heard the bell rang. I looked at the big clock on the wall. It was about 5:00 p.m. Children went inside the orphan building. I was alone with no one to be with. I felt jealous towards the children here. They have people to talk with. Why don't they like me? Maybe I should try talking to them. I told myself to be strong and never give up.

After showering, we all gathered at the long table. I sat next to Akihiko. He greeted me. I was really glad to be able to see him again. It was dinner time. They served us rice and chicken. Nothing fancy. I did try to talk to the other girls but they avoided me. But that won't upset me. There are many other kids for me to meet. After we ate, we went back to our rooms. I was so tired trying to make friends. Was it this hard? I asked myself.

When did it become this hard? Is it the way I dress? Is it because my eyes are white? Is it because I'm different? I really don't know. Even so, I will still try to make friends. Akihiko is there for me. It won't be that hard right?

* * *

**Hello, my friends! Akihiko is my other OC. Yes, he is a boy. If you don't know, Akihiko means bright prince. See what I did there? Alright, I will see you in the next chapter. Hopefully, Angelica will be in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What do I do now?**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. Needless to say, I was still sleepy. I tried getting up from my bed. Another lonely day. Suddenly, I heard children cheering downstairs. I quickly get ready to see what was the big party. I ran down the stairs. I was excited. Was there a party? Every step I take, I became more excited and curious. I saw balloons hanging everywhere. Suddenly, my excited feeling stopped. I saw a sign that says ' _Farewell party for Akihiko'_ hanging on the sides of the wall. There was a party, not the one that I imagined.

When I arrived, the children were gathered at a round table. I joined them. Akihiko was no where to be found.

' Has he gone already?' I asked myself, feeling scared.

Suddenly, came a newly wed couple. They looked friendly and rich. I spotted Akihiko. He was with the plump woman. He looked really excited. I wanted to greet Akihiko but the boys were already running towards him. I toughened myself up and decided to see him for the last time. I squeezed in the group of boys. I managed to be infront of Akihiko. He smiled brightly at me.

' Hey, Yuki. I hope you won't feel lonely when I am gone. I will always remember you. So, don't feel lonely,' he said with a worried tone.

' Eh, he knew I was alone?' I asked myself.' Someone would actually care aa- about..,' I said softly.

Suddenly tears rolled down my red cheek. My vision was getting blurry. My voice was cracking.

' Come on, don't cry,' he said, as he placed his warm hand on my cheek.

' Thank you, Akihiko,' I said , as I held his hand and smiled.

I felt really warm and happy. Even though I was sad, but I was happy. I was happy to be able to know him. We had a big feast. Akihiko ate like a beast. For the first time, I can smile and laugh generously. Hopefully, the children can open up to me.

It was time for Akihiko to leave us. He waved and said goodbye to everyone. It was my turn. He smiled at me.

' Yuki, open your hand,' he said.

I opened my hand. Akihiko placed a necklace that had a butterfly charm on the palm of my hand.

' I want you to keep it. This was my late mother's necklace,' he said with a sad smile.

' I will treasure it,' I said big heartedly.

He shouted a big ' good bye' to everybody. He greeted his new parents and went into a black car. I was still there waving at him. He waved back. I was happy, really happy. When will I see him again? I wonder to myself. Maybe when I get big. I looked at the present he gave me. I wore it on my neck. Then, I ran happily to my class.

* * *

Everything was going well. I was happy once again. I slowly managed to talk to people. It was school time. My school was not far from the orphan centre. I normally walk to school. The children there are really friendly. I made friends. I was in charge of taking care of the class pet; hamster this week. The hamster is really cute. It was the class president's idea to take care of a hamster. They really trust me so I gotta give it my all.

I didn't talk to any one this week, just the hamster. I always play with the hamster. And I bring the hamster everywhere I go.

One day, I went out for a walk at the park. It was definitely a boring day. The hamster was sleeping soundly at my room. I was out for an hour.,When I got back, I saw the hamster still sleeping. After 4 hours, the hamster was still asleep. I became worried. I shook the poor hamster. It didn't move. I waited. I held the hamster in my hands. I held his body near my ear. Waiting for a sound of breathing. There was no sound of it. The hamster died. I placed the hamster back in its cage. I lay in my bed. I covered my face with my blanket. I didn't know how long I cried. It was painful.

It was raining the next day. I wore my raincoat and head outside. I held the hamster, as I walked to the park. I brought a shovel with me. I dug up the ground. I placed the dead hamster carefully on the ground. I buried the dead hamster. I decorated the grave with rocks. I looked at the grave for the last time. Then, I went off to my room. Still crying.

The next day of school was a bad day for me. I felt tired from crying. I placed my bag on my chair. I sat down and stared at the bell rang. I was nervous. The teacher asked me

' Yuki,where is the hamster?'

I couldn't open my mouth. If only Akihiko was here.

' Dead,' I said softly.

Did she hear me? Did anyone hear me?

'The hamster is dead,' said the blue haired girl , Akane Yamamoto, that was next to me.

I was suprised, but I didn't lift my head up. I just stared at the floor. My face was sweating.

' EEEEHHHHHH?!' said the entire class.

I heard some of the girls crying, some of the boys talking and the teacher sighing.

' Yuki killed it!' they say and ' It was her fault!' and 'We shouldn't have trusted her,' are the comments I keep getting since that day. Now, I am alone. Together with a black history. That was what I thought back then. Suddenly a blond haired girl shouted

' It's not her fault!'

I looked back. What a brave girl. The blond haired girl was the girl sitting behind me. She was the one that likes to talk to me. Her name is Angelica Fernandez.

She walked to the teacher confidently.

' Is the hamster old, teacher?' she asked the teacher.

' Yes, yes it is,' replied the teacher.

The spotlight was on Angelica. She soon became the star of the show. She became the hero.

' You see, my friends, the hamster is old. It doesn't live very long anyways. I can see that Yuki has gave her all. She really cares about the hamster. We all do. Unfortunately, the hamster dead while it was in Yuki's care. It was god's will. So, don't blame Yuki. Let us say goodbye to the hamster!' spoke Angelica fluently.

I was happy for having a friend. That was the real value of friendship. I ran to Angelica and gave her a big hug. So big, both us fell down. Both us laughed. Then, the whole class said sorry to us.

But Akane wasn't happy with me.

' Fine, do whatever you want! But someday you'll pay!' she shouted at me and barged out of the classroom. I think I just made an enemy.

' Sheesh, what an angry cat,' whispered Angelica. I giggled listening to her response.

The next day was a happy day. I wasn't walking alone. I had friends and everything was well. Soon, Angelica became my best friend. I couldn't be happier than this.

* * *

**This was a long one! My back hurts... Anyways, what do I write next? ehehhe That is a secret. But there will be drama next. I'm sure this didn't make you cry. I am so bad at this. Anyways, see you! Thank you to E chan for letting me use her OC. Arigato!**


End file.
